


As I Was Saying...

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Kanar, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Weyoun is fed up with Damar's incessant drinking on the job and decides to put his telekinetic powers to good use.
Relationships: Damar & Dukat (Star Trek), Damar & Weyoun (Star Trek), Dukat & Weyoun (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	As I Was Saying...

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 25
> 
> Prompt: Superpowers AU
> 
> (Technically this isn't an AU, since in DS9 some Vorta do canonically have telekinesis powers)

Damar plopped into a chair, setting his glass down directly onto the hard wood conference table. Dukat eyed the glass, noticing the condensation dripping down the side of it onto the table, but said nothing about it, opting to simply look away and continue with his talk about their upcoming military campaign.

Weyoun, on the other hand, stared hard at the glass. It annoyed him more than it should have, he was willing to acknowledge, but that acknowledgement didn’t lessen the anger he felt at seeing not only the glass there, sitting on the table, but at everything that one small glass stood for. The disrespect, the lack of professionalism, the carelessness. He could feel the rage boiling inside him, deep in his stomach, the hatred. He wasn’t supposed to feel such things, at least not over something so trivial as a Cardassian bringing his drink to a meeting. But nevertheless, the sight was infuriating. Outwardly, he remained calm, collected, relaxed, and he tried not to think about it, but on the inside, he was seething.

He looked away, back to Dukat.

But then Damar lifted the glass and took another sip, drawing his attention back. Weyoun watched as Damar studied the ring of condensation the glass had left on the table's surface, and then instead of wiping it away, set the glass down on a different spot, collected more condensation from the side of it, and used that condensation to draw a smiley face in the ring as he listened to Dukat’s talk.

As Damar looked back up at Dukat at the head of the table, and casually wiped the smiley face away with the side of his hand, the glass suddenly flew off the table and hit the wall behind him.

Dukat fell silent, and everyone stared at the thick mess of glass-speckled kanar dripping down the bulkhead.

“What the hell was that?” Damar said, looking at Weyoun, wide-eyed.

“What makes you think _I_ did that?” Weyoun asked, raising his hands in mock innocence.

“Somebody clean that up,” Dukat ordered, and someone from the far corner of the room rushed over to clear away the mess. “As I was saying…”

“What, you aren’t going to say anything about that?” Damar asked.

Dukat sighed. “And get Damar another drink.”

A second person left the room.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” Damar said.

“Your hand probably bumped against the glass,” Dukat said. “It’s fine. _As I was saying_ …”

Damar sighed, slumping down in his chair.

A few moments later, he received a second drink, which the service person left on the table beside him, resting on a napkin.

 _Well, at least this person was thinking,_ Weyoun thought.

Damar lifted the glass and held it up to the light to examine it, and as he did, it shattered in his hand, sending glass and the thick, brown, syrupy liquid all over Damar, the table, and the carpet near where he was sitting.

Weyoun barely stifled the laugh that bubbled up from inside him at the sight.

 _“YOU LITTLE—”_ Damar roared across the table.

Weyoun’s eyes widened as a grin spread across his face, but he said nothing in return.

The person behind Damar, who had just finished wiping up the mess from the wall, immediately turned and began wiping the table. Damar threw the chunk of glass still in his hand at them and they flinched back.

“Damar,” Dukat said, staring at him.

“It wasn’t me!” Damar said. “It was that little purple bastard you let in here.”

“Damar,” Weyoun gasped. “I was nowhere near you or your glass! Of course I didn’t—”

“I don’t care who did what,” Dukat said. “Both of you. Out. Now.”

“But…” Damar started to say, but closed his mouth when he saw how serious Dukat was. “Fine.” He stood, shoving the table hard as he backed his chair out from in front of it. “Fine. Whatever.”

He stood, and shoved his way past the service person who was still nervously trying to clean the mess on the table, and he made his way out of the room.

Weyoun turned to face Dukat, still seated, his hands folded on the top of the table. “Dukat, you can’t really believe I had anything to do with—”

“Out!”

“Right,” Weyoun said, and slowly and carefully stood and made his way out of the conference room.

“Now,” Dukat said after they had both gone. “As I was saying…”


End file.
